Revelations of a Princess
by Wicked Pink Lady
Summary: Chibiusa thought she was a bit out of the ordinary, nothing special. So when she's offered the chance to go to the Moon Kingdom to finish her education and escape her life, she jumps for it! But when she gets there, she discovers a new life! R&R please!
1. Meetings and Chances

So what? So what if because I look different, everyone hates me? So what if I'm tired of being like this? So....what do I do? I ask myself this daily. You see, on the inside, I'm a normal teenage girl. But on the outside...well, I'm not so normal. I have an un-humanlike appearance, so when you look at me, I have bright, cotton-candy pink hair. Not so bad, but it's my eyes. No one on this planet has my bright, glowing, blood-red eyes. At school, they call me the "Demon Girl". I know I am no demon, so why do they call me that? Even my sisters taunt me. "Demon! Demon! Come and chase us demon!" They cry out to me, running in circles and laughing. Of course, that is only when my parents aren't in eyeshight or earshot. My parents say I was their miracle child. They weren't able, for fifteen years, to produce children. But one day, I showed up, wrapped in glowing golden fabric with a small crystal around my neck. It was a miracle in itself that they were allowed to keep me, because that was the year Neo- Queen Serenity and King Endymion gave the governing of Crystal Tokyo over to the humans. For some reason, it seemed no one wanted alien Lunarians ruling. But that still baffles me, because the King was human! And...  
  
Rini Tamasuki looked up from her diary and frowned. For some reason, every time she wrote in the confounded little book, she wrote about how weird it was that she wasn't like everyone else. She looked into the mirror and saw the blood-red "demon eyes" that she had written about. And the crystal. It had gotten bigger as she had gotten bigger, and it was now the size of one of her eyes. She fingered it absently, feeling the familiar reassurance that came whenever she touched it. *When will I learn where I come from? I KNOW I'm not entirely human!* she thought with a violence. She hated more than anything to be lied to. Even more than when she was too broke to go buy ice cream with her allowance. Speaking of ice cream....  
  
Rumble, rumble, guuurrrgle.  
  
Rini looked down and blushed. She had forgotten yet again to eat. She sighed and unlocked her door, but not before hiding the diary in the loose panel under her desk, and tucking the crystal pendant back under her t- shirt. It wouldn't do for her siblings or even her parents, set in their strict ways, to find the treason she'd written in her journal. And she didn't want her crystal to be yanked off its chain again.  
  
"Mooooommm!! What're we having for dinner??" She called out, and dashed downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she saw her parents talking with two strangely-dressed men. *T-t-those are Lunarians!* her mind screamed when she saw the crest emblazoned on their jackets.  
  
"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" she said in a wavery voice. She quickly got control, and looked at them fearlessly.  
  
"Rini, we need to talk with you. How would you like to go to the Moon for the rest of your education?" her father asked softly, holding her mother's hand tightly.  
  
"The MOON?! As in like, the Lunarian kingdom?!? When would I leave?!" she asked excitedly. She had wanted to get away from all of this, and right here was her answer! She couldn't believe it!  
  
When she came back to herself, she saw the stricken look on her parents' faces. "I've always wanted to go there...but will I be home for the holidays? I don't wanna leave my family for those!" She hastily added, to make them feel better.  
  
"Most likely you will, Miss Tamasuki. But you would leave right away with Ranada, my partner," the silver-haired man bowed slightly"and myself, Ramada." He winked at her, and she could've sworn his voice in her head identified them as twin brothers.  
  
"Right away? Oh, but Rini darling.....so soon??" Her mother's voice was obviously shocked, and maybe still a bit hurt.  
  
"Mama, it's the chance of a lifetime. I promise I'll call! And write too! Oh, but PLEASE can I go Mama?" She begged, using all of her pouty charm to win her mother over.  
  
"Well, honey....if that's what you REALLY want..." she said, very hesitantly before Chibiusa jumped on her.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" she giggled and dashed up to her room, throwing everything she owned into a suitcase. She didn't hear Ramada behind her, until he chuckled.  
  
"Miss, you don't need any clothes but what you are wearing. The palace will take care of your clothing needs and such. Take only things you cannot do without, persay books, photos, jewelry, etc." he said to her. He laughed full-out when she turned the color of her hair.  
  
"Oh...terribly sorry. I-I-I didn't know." she stammered. She then realized that Ramada and Ranada weren't that much older than she herself was. "How old are you two?" It was blurted out in one big blurb while she was packing, and just made her turn redder.  
  
"My brother and I, as of next month, will be 2,416 years old." He looked over when she choked. "Are you alright?"  
  
"But...but...that's IMPOSSIBLE!! No one is THAT old!!"  
  
"Quite the contrary, Ranada and I are young compared to Her Majesty, who is over 10,000 years old. It's said she was a schoolgirl here on Earth when she was your age."  
  
"Queen...Selenity right??"  
  
"Yes, and the Senshi Queens as well. Along with King Endymion. Although she was called Usagi back then, and he Mamoru."  
  
"Hee, my name is Chibiusagi. Chibiusa for short." She giggled. "Who knows, maybe I'm your long-lost princess!" she teased.  
  
"How do you know about that?!" His faced looked pale and shocked. No one had known that the King and Queen had had a daughter before they were forced to give her up and move to the Moon.  
  
"Know about what?" Chibiusa looked up from her packing. "I was just joking around, you know."  
  
"Oh really?? Well, then your Highness, pray tell me your every whim and desire...so I may ignore it!" He laughed and gave her a mocking bow.  
  
"You know Ramada, I think we'll get along JUST fine!" She giggled and ran past him, back downstairs, clutching her suitcase in her hands.  
  
An hour or so later, after a not-so-sad goodbye from her siblings, and a teary one from her mother and father, Chibiusa was boarding the ship with the twins that would take her back to the Moon Kingdom for her new education. "Well, Chibiusagi Tamasuki, this is it. You're about to do something, and go somewhere, you've never been." HOW COOL IS THAT?! She giggled at the thoughts running through her head, and settled back for the trip. 


	2. A Surprise Job

The ship touched down with a jolt, waking Chibiusa from her nap. It turned out the trip was longer than she had anticipated, and she had fallen into a light sleep. Behind her, Ramada and Ranada were wide awake and alert, used to these kinds of flights.  
  
"Miss Tamasuki, are you awake? We are here." Ranada touched her shoulder lightly, and she beamed up at him.  
  
"I'm awake Ranada. I just can't believe I'm here! I've always wanted to travel, and this is a dream come true!" She laughed gaily and tossed her hair back. She had taken it out of her braid sometime during the flight, and it was now loose down to her beltline.  
  
Ramada laughed with her. "A dream come true? Chibiusagi, you won't say that in a few weeks! Educational standards here are higher than those on Earth.  
  
"Oh, you mean those I pass with flying colors?" she asked slyly, arching a brow.  
  
"Yes, those you will most likely NOT pass here." He laughed when she spluttered, and ducked when she threw her pillow at him.  
  
"Ramada, you are INSUFFERABLE!"  
  
"Please, Chibiusa, I live with him. He's incorrigible as well!"  
  
"I could've told you that Ranada!" She giggled and rebraided her hair swiftly, coiling it up into a bun which she held secure with a small jeweled bracelet. She smoothed down her skirt, and bit her lip.  
  
"Well guys, how do I look?"  
  
"You look nice. But we'll have to get you a new wardrobe for when you meet their Majesties." Ranada said softly, him being the fashionable one of the twins. "That can be our first stop. Melisande is an excellent designer, and should have good ideas about what do match with that pink hair of yours."  
  
"THEIR MAJESTIES?! W-w-w-why do I need to meet the King and Queen??" She yelled, her eyes wide with panic and fear. She, like all Earth girls, had been taught to fear the Lunarians, especially the King and Queen.  
  
"Because, it was their idea to bring you up here. You're to be trained to be Ambassador to the Earth here on the Moon. We weren't supposed to tell you that, but it seems inadvertent now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, NOW they tell me!" she fumed outloud, glaring daggers at the two she counted among her friends.  
  
"We couldn't risk telling you earlier! How many times does he have to say it? We're your friends now, and we don't want you hurt!" Ramada looked her dead in the eyes, holding her by the shoulders. She could indeed tell that he was telling her the complete truth, and she relaxed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranada, Ramada. It's just.just.I can't handle all this at once!" She sniffled once, then pulled herself together. *Get a grip Chibi- Usa! You came here to do something, and you will do it!*  
  
An hour or so later, she was standing in nothing but her underclothes, being poked and prodded by at least several middle-aged women, all commenting in Lunarian about her.endowments.  
  
"Girls her age shouldn't be this chesty! Why, in my day, she'd be considered a hussy!"  
  
"Now, now, it may help later on! Pretty girls catch pretty purses!"  
  
Chibi-usa'd had enough. "Will you ladies PLEASE stop commenting on my chest? It's there, and there's nothing I can do about it! Sheesh!" She sighed in exasperation, and all the ladies left, clucking their tongues and gossiping once more. But that wasn't as disturbing as who walked in.  
  
"R-R-Ramada! I'm not wearing any clothes!" She squealed and threw her sundress on over her head, blushing a deeper color than her very bright hair.  
  
"Uh.sorry?" He obviously was not. "But Ranada said to get you, it's time to go get you settled in."  
  
"FINALLY!" She jumped down off the pedestal, and ran out to the waiting hovercar.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be so happy to be done, Usa. The first dress that arrives is the one you wear to see Their Majesties."  
  
"Ranada, I just wanna go lie down! I'll worry about the meeting later!" She laughed. *Worry.what an understatment!* 


	3. A Royal Meeting

3 Days Later

Chibiusa stood nervously, looking out of her window to the busy city below. She reached up one more time, to touch her hair, which had been curled ingeniously, with some left straight into a bun on top of her head, secured with an emerald holder, and emerald clips holding back the curls. Her gown was yet another elaborate emerald-colored concoction.

What have I gotten myself into.... she thought miserably, gazing down at the wonderfully beautiful gown. It was designed like a kimono, with tapered sleeves, and a belt at her waist, but the belt was laced, and the bottom of the silk flared out, exposing dainty gold and pearl-embroidered slippers. The lining on the bottom of the gown was gold, as was the collar lace, and the brushes of lace edging the sleeves. The belt was the same silk as the dress, but a lustrous, metallic, gold. Combined with her bright easter-egg pink hair, it made quite a stunning colorfest.

She heard a quiet knock on her door, and turned towards it, suddenly panicked. "C-Come in!" she called, waiting. It turned out to be her new best friends, the twin Lunarians sent to get her. "Well....how is it?" She bit her bottom lip, and twirled in a slow circle, showing off her new outfit.

"Beautiful! Simply marvelous!" came the cry from the twins. Ramada came over and grabbed her hand, shaking it. "Congratulations Usa, you'll fit right in!"

"Yeah, great. Let's just hope Their Majesties don't find me....lacking. Or too outgoing. Or...strange!" She gestured at her hair and eyes. Although, she had seen, more than once, the assorted strange hair and eye colors here on the Moon. She had a feeling she was going to fit in well here. "Now or never, right guys?" She smiled weakly, as they led her towards the throne room.

The beauty of the Palace never seemed to finish astounding the young teenager. It seemed that every day, something new and beautiful was being put in this place. Not to mention the sheer size! It was much like the Crystal Palace, but she had read in a book Ranada had lent her to pass the time, that the Palace had been here for over 11,000 years, when Neo-Queen Serenity was a Princess, and King Endymion was still a Terran Prince. But, this was the part that confused Chibiusagi. It seemed that something called the Negaverse came and killed them all. Somehow, a thousand years later, the royal Princesses and the Prince were re-incarnated into 20th century Tokyo. Then they were Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. She guessed that the last names came first. It was weird, and nothing like the Western style names they used now. When they came to a stop in front of large doors depicting each phase of the moon, gilded with the names of Their Majesties inscribed over the door in Lunarian and what seemed to be Latin.

"Now, Miss Tamasuki, please, address Their Majesties as 'my Queen, my King, or Your Majesty'. Things could go wrong if you don't show the proper respect. Also, the other Ambassadors will be there, as will the Senshi Queens. Don't be frightened, they're all very nice!" they instructed her, and she swallowed roughly before walking what she hoped was gracefully into the throne room. She got a quick glimpse of the young boys and girls around her, before she was escorted before a massive double throne. From somewhere inside her came an instinct to curtsy, and she gave a low, perfect protestation before the King and Queen of the Moon.

"Your Majesties, I thank you for your gracious hospitality, and this wondrous opportunity you have presented to me." She kept her eyes trained to the ground, but looked up when the butt of a scepter was put under her chin to raise it. When she looked at the Neo-Queen, she had a gut-deep feeling, but she couldn't grasp what it was before it vanished. The queen had a strange hairstyle, even for Lunarian standards. Her blonde hair was at least ankle-length, but it was done up in what seemed to be meatballs on each side of her head, with ponytails streaming from each. A dainty crown perched on her head, and her gown was similar to Chibiusa's, but was pure white. Her eyes were a penetrating sapphire blue, and she was smiling.

"Tamasuki Chibiusa, from Earth. Crystal Tokyo, if you're the girl I sent the Lords Tranquilitatis after. And polite. It wouldn't occur to many to thank us for our...hospitality, I believe you said?" her smile widened. "When I was your age, I didn't know that word existed!" She laughed, and it reminded Chibiusa of the girls back at her school, the ones that didn't want to grow up, but had to regardless. It made the girl smile. "And as you're the last arrival, I feel that we should introduce you all to each other."

Finally, Chibiusa was free to look around the room at the boys and girls around her. They looked to be between 12 and 16 years of age, and each one had a different look. She guessed that it was from the difference in the planetary climates. At the Queen's gesture, they were to step forward with an introduction.

"Hasekura Miliko, of Mercury." A small, pixielike girl stepped forward, with hair the color of ice against a winter sky, a faint grayish-blue. Her wide eyes, used for seeing in the wintry climate of her planet, were the color of steel. She looked to be only 12 years of age, but a longer introduction revealed her to be Chibiusa's age. When the pink-haired teen smiled at the Mercurian, a timid, shy smile was returned. She stepped back, and the next stepped forward, a boy this time.

"Fuchida Seriyo, of Venus." He was very tall, and apparently well built. When Chibiusa had read that Venus bred out some of the best looking men and women in the galaxy, and to her, it looked very true. His silvery-blonde hair looked to be Mercurian, but his sky blue eyes, full lips, and finely chiseled features, she knew this one would be breaking hearts all over the palace. He, of course, was 17, and the oldest of the bunch. She gave him a large, knowing grin, and she wasn't surprised when he gave her a suave, planned smile and wink.

"Numajiri Kyoden, of Mars." Yet another young man stepped forward, his burgundy hair falling into his face, shrouding dark violet eyes. He wasn't the feast to look at that Seriyo was, but there was something about his face that compelled her. She shook her head slightly, studying the rest of him. While not muscular, he seemed to be in control of his body strength, and was as tall as the previous male. This boy was 16, 2 years older than herself. Instead of smiling at him, like she normally would, she nodded her head, and was rewarded with a slight bow in return. He stepped back quickly when directed to, to make room for the next.

"Ezakiya Kameko, of Jupiter." The raven-haired female seemed to fairly crackle with energy. Her spring green eyes held hints of yellow that Chibiusa would've sworn were lightning bolts. Involuntarily, she took a tiny step back, her eyes widening. If anything, she seemed dangerous in the extreme, and when the Jovian girl held out her hand, she was loathe to take it, but did anyway, and felt a jolt of static electricity. "I'm also known as Princess Kameko, second Princess of Jupiter." She laughed, which called a giggle from Usa's own throat. That explained the lightning energy. It was commonly known that Jupiter's Senshi, also Queen, was the Senshi of Lightning. This girl was 13, and the youngest of them all. She stepped back, and the sudden lack of energy was overwhelming.

"Kasamatsu Chuichi, of Saturn." A pale, pale boy, about the same size as Miliko, took a timid step forward. His hair was a pale violet, not quite lavender, and his eyes were pools of darkness, a brown that was almost black. He looked to be something you kept behind glass, not someone you put out in the world. A glance at the Queen of Saturn established a connection. Saturn was a cold, dark planet, and the young Terran supposed that most inhabitants of the ringed planet looked thus. She gave him a warm, gentle smile, and got an even shyer smile than the one given by Miliko. He was also 13, but a few months older than Kameko.

"Okinata Juri, of Uranus." A girl stepped forward, and Chibiusa had to blink. Her hair was glaringly golden, almost metallic-like. She looked surprisingly like an amplified version of the Queen. Her eyes were extraordinarily blue, like the sky back home when it was at its bluest. She gave the Uranian the same bright smile that she had given Miliko. It turned out she was also the same age. She returned it and stepped back nonchalantly.

Is everyone here always going to be this mesmerizing?! She thought, almost missing the next introduction.

"Shionoya Arisa, of Neptune." This girl was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was the color of the Caribbean Sea, and her eyes were a stunning emerald green. Even her body was perfectly curved, at every place the teen human wished she had. Chibiusa almost laughed, when the thought that Arisa and Seriyo should become a couple and save everyone the heartbreak, since they were the same age and all, when Arisa smiled. It was full of gentle kindness, and she returned the smile in kind. Their thoughts commingled for a few seconds, before a slight swish of skirts alerted her that the Neptunian stepped back.

"And last, but certainly not least is Akutagawa Isamu, of Pluto." A burly boy stepped forward, his hair a noncommittal shade of brown. But the most extraordinary part of him were his eyes. They seemed to be pools of quicksilver, radiating almost every color and shade of the rainbow. She smiled in dreamy wonder into his eyes, looking deep into his soul. A soft grin on his face snapped her back to the present, and she almost blushed. Instead of the simple smile she gave the others, she gave him a deep curtsy, almost as deep as the one she gave Their Majesties. His eyes widened in shock, and she beamed up at him. "Thank you for allowing me to look into your soul. Like your eyes, it is truly beautiful." When she turned back to the dais, Neo-Queen Serenity was smiling maternally.

"Now, I will give you all a week to settle in, and to get to know one- another. And in a week, a ball will be held in your honor, to welcome you to Mare Serenitatis. I expect you will not disappoint." With that, she dismissed them all, and with low bows and curtsies, they walked silently out of the Throne Room, and each to their separate rooms.

When Chibiusa returned to her room, a note from Ranada and Ramada was sitting on her bed, congratulating her on her performance in front of the Royal Family.

"Performance? What performance? I wasn't acting.." She said aloud, shaking her head and undoing her hair. Another day was beginning tomorrow.


End file.
